<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers for the pretty "Lady" by HetaliaEditsoogahboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805313">Flowers for the pretty "Lady"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo'>HetaliaEditsoogahboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hutt River isnt dead, Kugelmugel is a trap, Kugelmugel is art, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Prussia likes being dickish, Sealand questions his sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Traps aint gay?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the third micromeeting ever taking place in the year 2010!. Sealand has developed a little bit of a crush on a fellow micronation and decides to bring them flowers. Prussia figures out what's going on and adds fuel to the flames. What happened? Well Sealand doesn't know that Kugelmugel is a boy and he is in for a big suprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England &amp; Sealand (Hetalia), Kugelmugel/Sealand (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers for the pretty "Lady"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HUMAN NAMES USED WHEN SPEAKING TO ONE ANOTHER<br/>
Note: Kugelmugel is not a girl in this.<br/>
_____<br/>
Year: about 2010 even tho this fic is written in 2020 but shhhh<br/>
Sealand was elated there was a meeting being held in Austria and micronations were allowed to attend in a room off the conference hall!. It would be the third time the micronations of the world could unite together to form what he liked to call "The G 7 club" his original plan was to be the "G8 junior's club" but when he went to go recruit Nikoniko he had become human again and grew up. </p><p>But that wasn't important. What mattered to Sealand was that he was getting to see his new buddies. Especially a very cute girl named Kugelmugel. Kugelmugel didnt talk much, she liked artwork and wore eccentric clothes. She had long white braids and purple eyes and to Sealand he wanted her to be his girlfriend.</p><p>He rocked back and forth impatiently in the back seat of England's car with a few flowers he picked from the front of the hotel in his hand And a backpack full of fun group activities sat beside him. His hair was slicked back and eyebrows trimmed. England glanced in the rearview mirror and saw him rocking back and forth with a huge grin on his face. "Did you snag some coffee this morning from the hotel?" He asked him. Sealand shook his head "I'm getting myself a girlfriend today dad!". </p><p>England had to grip the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white to avoid swerving. He grew pale looking, the only girl in Sealands little group was Wy the Australian micronation. Who also happened to be the daughter of Australia who was England's son, Sealand also being England's son made the two brothers. And by that logic made Wy Sealand's niece. "...Peter, Wendy is your niece" he said. </p><p>Sealand kept smiling "Daaaaad I'm not going to ask out Wendy! She appeared four years ago and I'm seventy three, shes a little baby compared to me, I'm talking about Kugelmugel, the little Austrian girl with the white braids". England started to remember them, strange little child who didn't seen all there. But if Sealand liked her he wasn't going to judge. He hadn't realised Kugelmugel was a girl though. "Okay darling just guard your heart if she says no" he said and kept driving to the meeting.<br/>
____</p><p>Sealand was the first one to arrive per usual. If he didn't arrive with Es England it meant he was spending summer or a school break with Sweden's family. He often visited them or England would let him stay until the usual school year started back up and he had to go back to England. England usually arrived early, always claiming to help set up but his real reason was so he could gossip with Prussia who usually tagged alongside his little brother. </p><p>Sealand sat in the empty room hiding the flowers under his seat as he waited for his new friends. He was excited as it was the third official micromeeting they would all be attending. About a year ago Sealand ran around the globe with Wy to make new friends. He had a list of nations who had "children" and went around asking where their micronations were. Most micronations lived with their respective nations unless it was Sumner break, then they lived in their homes. It was difficult to track them all down but eventually Sealand had created a group. </p><p>"Hey kiddo" Sealand jumped a little in his seat hearing a gravely voice behind him. Sealand turned his head "Hello Mr. East Germany" he greeted and picked up a cookie "Want one? Did you cone to hang out in the awesome micromeeting room?" He asked. Prussia scoffed and walked in to sit in the chair next to him "That's what you're calling this glorified closet?" He asked. He noticed quickly how red in the face Sealand got, looking like he was going to cry "Its a meeting room not a closet" he snapped. Prussia smiled and took a cookie "I'm just messing with ya, Canada and Belgium just got here so your dads talking to them, thought I might hang out with you till your buddies get here" Prussia explained and munched on the sweet treat. </p><p>Sealand squinted as in deep thought for a moment "Austria is your little half brother by a few months correct?" He asked. Prussia was a bit shocked that he knew that but nodded along "Yes that is correct, why?" He asked. "Well that makes you Kugelmugel's uncle, do you know if she wants to come?" He asked with a little gleam in his eyes.</p><p>She? Kugelmugel was a She?. You see Kugel's origins were, strange. Hungary had given birth to a white haired child who had purple eyes, there was a dispute between the two brothers about who's child Kugelmugel was. Austria eventually winning the argument since Prussia didn't want to raise the kid while under Russian rule at the time. Though it was reveald by paternity testing later on that Kugelmugel was in fact Prussia's child Austria still raised them as his own. But one thing remained consistent throught the whole thing, Kugelmugel was a boy. Prussia grinned as he realised what must've happened, Kugelmugel dressed rather feminine, Sealand must've mistaken him for a girl and developed a little crush. How cute. </p><p>"Oh yeah she talked all about coming here when I went over for cake last weekend, said shes not very social but shes excited to come see you" he said. He had to see how this would play out. Sealand rocked in his chair "Really? Shes excited to see me?" He asked. "Oh yeah she is, she doesnt have any friends except for Roderich's stupid cats so you're her first". </p><p>"Ok Sebastiano be very nice and remember what I taught you, you're better than them, act like it" Romano's voice could be heard in italian outside the mini meeting room. "Oh shit Lovino is here, I better go" Prussia muttered and shoved a few cookies in his pockets. "Good luck little man" He ruffled Sealands hair and hurried out. </p><p>Seborga walked into the room with a weak smile on his face. He waved to Sealand "Hello there Peter, it is nice to see you today" he said with a very thick accent, he was still trying to work on his english and just by hearing him say Hello Sealand could tell he had improved. "Hello Sebastian welcome to the third meeting" Sealand waved his hand. </p><p>More and more micronations arrived, Molossia, Hutt River and Wy all arrived together. Sweden came in and placed a laptop and backpack on the table saying "'es a lil shy t'day" before Ladonia came out of his device. And Austria and Kugelmugel were late as ever. Austria muttering something about traffic and Kugelmugel not even saying a simple greeting. </p><p>The meeting went along swimmingly. Nothing political was talked about besides the occasional micronation complaining about their parent nation. But Sealand brought out little paper handouts for everyone to fill out as an icebreaker type of thing. Everyone wrote down one interesting fact about themselves as people not nations and presented it to everyone. </p><p>Sealand learned many things about his new friends. Hutt River sew his own clothing, Molossia liked to garden and bake, Ladonia was very much into video games, wy liked to collect little glass figures, Seborga loved writing and of course, Kugel loved art. Finally it was Sealands turn to present and he was pretty nervous and embarrassed. Everyone else's things seemed so cool to him. So when he stood up he pursed his lips and stared at his paper. </p><p>"Um, My human name is Peter Matthew Kirkland and my special thing is I really really like seagulls" he paused "uh I raise them and can squak like one, even understand them too, my dad says its because of my magic" he said to them and looked up at them before sitting back down. People either looked amused or confused until he heard Molossia start to laugh. </p><p>"Oh my god, my dad told me Arthur was schizo, didnt think you would be!" Molossia cackled. Sealand frowned his brows "I am not schizophrenic, had a lot of testing done to be sure of that Michael" he snapped. Molossia didnt stop laughing and Hutt river quickly joined in "Wait wait do you see that little green rabbit England talks about?" He asked. Sealand bit his lip and got red in the face "I'm not schizo! Minty is real she is just shy!" He argued. "Leave him alone, he just likes birds, and birds are art and art is subjective" Kugelmugel defended him. The laughing quickly stopped and Sealand wiped his eyes. "Thanks Kugel" he said, the red not leaving his face. Kugelmugel nodded in response and the meeting continued on. </p><p>Wy was confused, as the meeting turned into chit chat she noticed the way Sealand was talking with Kugelmugel, with a stupid dopey grin on his face and rosey cheeks. Sealand was a homosexual? When did that happen?. Wy shook her head, she could barely wrap her head around the amount of nations there were and all their names in the first place. Why should she know this detail about her uncle?. She sighed and went back to chatgong with Ladonia. Which consisted of him talking about some game called minecraft and her listening quietly.<br/>
______</p><p>"So Kugel What's your human name? You didnt say it during the icebreaker" Sealand asked. Kugelmugel thought for a minute, he didnt feel like being called Julian, he never liked how it sounded when english speakers spoke it for some odd reason. He rocked a bit thinking of an answer till finally he found it "Jules, you may call me Jules, it sounds like Jewels, they are sparkly rock art" he concluded. Sealand grinned, he had been doing that a lot today huh?. "Jules, I like it! And jewels are pretty kinda like you" Sealand looked away quickly and got up. "I brought you something Jules" he said. </p><p>Kugelmugel looked excited, a gift? He was getting a gift? Was it art supplies?. "What did you bring me?" He asked. He watched eagerly as Sealand walked back to his chair and pulled out some flowers and walked back over to Kugelmugel. "They're purple like your eyes...do you think we could hold hands sometime? Go to a moving picture show?" He asked and sat back next to Kugelmugel. Kugelmugel was stunned to silence, a boy was giving him flowers? He took the gift and looked them over. "Thank you Peter, I would've never guessed you to be a homosexual, Hutt River definitely and maybe Molossia but not you-...Peter are you okay?" He asked looking back to his friend. </p><p>"I beg your pardon? I'm not a gay boy, what do you mean?" Sealand asked with a pale look on his face. Oh dear lord, Kugelmugel realized Sealand didnt know he was a boy. "Peter I'm a guy, my full name is Julian" Sealand still looked confused. "I have a penis" Kugelmugel explained to him. Sealand looked away, Kugelmugel was a guy? "But I talked to Mr Prussia! He called you a girl! Used she to refer to you" He pressed. Kugelmugel rolled his eyes "Uncle Gilbert likes to trick people, but thank you for the flowers" Kugelmugel sniffed them and smiled "They are art" he said. </p><p>Sealand felt awkward, why didn't he loose his attraction the second Kugelmugel said he was a guy?. Did it really matter? He still wanted to hold his hand. Traps aren't gay right?. As he internally panicked he felt a warm hand grab his and hold his hand. "Its okay don't panick, you can still hold my hand if you want to I dont mind" Kugelmugel tried to calm him down. Sealand held onto his hand "Okay, but I'm not gay alright?" He said. Kugelmugel laughed a little "You are art, art is subjective"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this! I read a micronation fanfic a few nights ago so had to write something lmao. What did you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>